The New War
by EmmelinaMason
Summary: When Luke has a child and leaves her to be raised into the life of a princess what will happen to her as a new war between the Hutts and Escavos threaten her life and Lukes padawan? LukeXOC,TaraX? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Kayla and I was grounded… I started watching the clone wars cartoon and all the Star Wars movies and I'm ADDICTED!!! I just had this idea pop into my head and I am in LOVE with my characters!!! I hope you love it as much as I do!!! **

**For Tara's dress type in-** **dress(dot)1st-found(dot) com / promdress / promdresses 88992 . jpg**** in case you don't know just replace the (dot) with a . and no spaces... K?**

**Please review! And Enjoy!**

I peered down upon my baby Tara's sweet face. She was only a month old and yet I would have to leave her forever. I tried to not feel sadness as it is not the way, and yet it was impossible. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.

"Tara… always know I love you," I whispered. I had already said goodbye to my love, Athlena, but somehow saying goodbye to Tara was even harder. I felt some sort of bond to her even before she was born and somehow I knew that I would meet her again, the force was strong with her.

I moved towards the window and looked out at the beautiful city below. The city of Novea was Tatooine's salvation; after Jabba the Hutt was killed by my sister, the rest of the Hutt's fled Tatooine leaving it to be taken by the slaves and raised out of its crime. Water was shipped in and large dome covered cities sprung up all across the deserts, the first, and largest, was Novea where I came to help associate into the new republic.

Here I had met my love, Athlena, the daughter of the new ruler, Fias Thelcar. I had ignored the feelings I had for her at first, but the more time I spent near her the deeper in love I fell. Yoda had warned me of attachments; I kept my feelings a secret, until I found out that she felt the same. We grew closer and closer soon expressing our love in the greatest way possible, and then she found that she was pregnant. The name of the father was never asked and she gave birth to Tara.

Unfortunately, I must travel back to become a permanent member of the new Jedi council. I turned to look at the face of my precious baby Tara before I jumped from the window and into the hover transport below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14 years later (Tara)**

I looked out my window towards the dome walls of Novea wondering what it really was like outside. After the Hutts began to reinvade Tatooine the domes were reinforced and placed under lockdown. The Hutts of course had begun their invasion not long after the Jedi Luke Skywalker had left; he was still yet to return.

The domes were safe because of their protection fields, and the only way in or out were the docking ports; heavily guarded by well trained soldiers sent by the new republic. I had never left the domes. Sadly my only real glimpse of Tatooine had been from transports between domes with my mother, but as my grandfather, Fias Thelcar, became older my mother trained to become the new queen, while I was taught to be a princess.

I admit that I was perhaps a bit too eager to leave the domes, and yet some force called for me to travel; the location I did not know, but I did know that my arrival was much anticipated.

"Tara, it's time for your fitting. When the Jedi council comes to visit you must be looking your best," my mother called to me from the hallway.

I made my way down to the dressing room only to be overcome by several women with measuring tools and lavish cloths. I chose a white silk with golden rap and detailing. I was sure to choose a simple, yet elegant design for the sake of my mother. I knew that she would be selecting a much more flaunting gown, but I hated to wear dresses, and this was my best agreement.

As the seamstresses were recording final measurements my mother walked in with a wide grin on her face and I knew I was in for another long lecture on my future duties as princess. I dreaded these talks because they always ended in a fight about my future love life. I knew that I wasn't concerned by marriage; if I was to be married then I would find that person myself, not just select a handsome man from a line.

"As you know the Jedi council is coming to help in a final retaliation against the Hutts and I want you to be on your best behavior," my mother said. She was smiling so brightly it made me suspicious, the only time she became this elated was when she talked about Luke Skywalker; I think she's his biggest fan. She quickly regained her thought continuing, "They will be staying with us and some are bringing their padawans to help fight against the Hutts. One of the padawans will be assigned to guard outside of your room and I want you to remember that he is there to guard, not to become another one of your easily distractible friends."

"I know mom," I said sighing. "I am to stay in order and act ladylike as it shall soon be my responsibility as princess to the escavo nation. I've heard this a million times!"

"I just want The Jedi Master Skywalker to think highly of our society Tara, and you know that," she said frowning at me.

"Why must he think so highly of me? Does he have a son you wish for me to marry?" I asked trying to remain composed; I hated it when she plays matchmaker.

"No," she said flatly. "You know perfectly well that Jedi's must not hold any attachments, so he does not have a son, nor anyone for you to marry. You are also only fourteen and as you know I will not have you marrying a day before or after eighteen. "

"Mom I don't see why you must be so strict! I merely wish to make real friends!" I exclaimed raising my voice a bit higher than I should have. ''I don't want you to play matchmaker or decide when or who I marry! I want to have a normal life; not the life of a princess!"

I immediately regretted my statement as my mother silently turned and exited the room. I stood quietly throughout the rest of the fitting. When the fitting ended I traveled all but silently to my room where I sat on my large and elegant bed, looking out upon the city once again.

Now the twin suns had set, and night time had come. The dome appeared all black coated in a light dusting of stars almost seeming to blend with the bright city lights. Although the palace was the highest standing building in Novea you could still see the other larger buildings light up the waterfalls and ponds all over the city's landscape. After the domes were built the slaves become the escavo nation and filled the streets with streams and ponds all filled through the irrigation tanks hidden beneath the domes. The buildings shone dark silver in the dim glow given off by the cruisers flying through the city air at night.

After Jabba the Hutt had fallen and our people had gained power we had grown tired of the deserts and tiring land travel and so now we had changed to the opposite with flying crafts and no stone streets, just water, but I wondered what it had been like to live the life of a moisture farmer in the barren desert.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light tapping on my door.

**Okay… so I know it's short, but what do yah think! It's summer so I'll be updating frequently!!! YAY!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so chapter 2!!! Yay! Sorry for the late update and I PROMISE it won't happen again… I just had to do some research and watch the movies again to make sure I got everything right… for you guys!!! Just FYI but the whole Jedi training thing is done differently now… it'll make more sense once you read more… okay! I love this story and I hope you do too! I will however require 2 reviews to continue… those reviews can be blank… although I rather an actual RESPONSE… but this chapter you meet Cuhan… he's not even real and I love him 3!!! Lol… and so… I give you!!! CHAPTER 2!!!**

**Okay last link for Tara's dress and hair didn't work but I MADE this! So it will work! Please view… it makes the story more visual- www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/taras_jedi_meeting_outfit/set?id=9767072**

**Tara**

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light tapping on my door.

"Come in," I called lightly closing my window to avoid my mother's questioning; however the person to enter my room was not my mother, but instead my grandparent's droid, MK-95.

"Pardon Miss Tara, but your grandparents have sent me with an important message from their recent trip to Hoth. They said that it is most urgent," MK-95 said walking in quickly.

I was pleased to receive a message from my grandparents, but why was it urgent? I also wondered why they had gone off route to Hoth, a barren, frozen wasteland. The last I had heard of humans on Hoth had been the rebellion years ago. I walked to MK-95, "What did they say?"

MK-95 began pressing buttons, "Well it's a video I was told only to show you once and then to delete from all hard drives. Oh well here we go."

Suddenly the holograph of my grandparents flashed in front of me. They held worried, but endearing expressions. I held my breath waiting for them to speak.

"Tara, we trust you to relay this message to your mother and the Jedi council, as they should be arriving shortly. We have extended our trip by a week because we have found the Hutt's newest headquarters, Hoth. They have set up a system much like the domes on our planet; they trap in heat so that they will not freeze. We will arrive back shortly; however hiding from the Hutts has put our travel on hold. Please notify your mother, but only your mother as we have reason to suspect the Hutts may have found a way to send in spies. We did not send this message to your mother because a message from our droid while we are away may seem suspicious to any spies within your mother's inner circle, while you having a private conversation with her would not even seem to be suspicious at all. We trust you with this message Tara, do not fail us. Always remember that we love you," my grandfather said as my grandmother stood at his side. I knew that telling my mother too soon would seem suspicious, especially at this time of night.

I decided to sleep and tell her in the morning as we prepared for the Jedi's arrival. I would simply act nervous and ask to speak with her privately. My plan was simple, now all I had to do was remember my grandparent's message.

I awoke to the rising of the first sun as it sent a pink shadow across the city skyline. I yawned, slowly sitting up and stretching my legs trying to touch the edges of my bed while they were still a good few feet away from the edge.

I walked lazily from my room and into the private dining hall where I could smell the strong scent of pork and eggs; most likely omelets. I saw my mother sitting and smiling while dreamily glancing out the window; probably reminiscing.

I sat quietly across from her pondering whether or not now would be the proper time to tell her of my grandparent's message. I decided to reside with my original planning since help could walk through the door at any moment; however I did decide that I should take her from the strange trance she was in.

"Mother when will the Jedi council be arriving?" I asked staring intently towards my food; looking her in the eye always proved to be difficult after our fights.

"What?" she said suddenly as if started awake.

"The Jedi council, what time will they be arriving?" I asked again trying to mask the concern in my voice.

"At about 4 p.m.," she said very matter-of-factly. I notice how her eyes held a sort of longing and how she seemed to sigh when she had said the time, as if it was not soon enough.

"And who will be put into our guarding force?" I asked trying to stop from my playing with my food; I knew that drove my mother crazy.

"Jedi Skywalker shall be put on head guard and security detail for us; however he cannot be in two places at once, so your body guard for the coming battles shall be his young padawan, Cuhan Skywalker," my mother said now also focusing on her food as the tension seemed to grow.

"I thought you said that Jedi Skywalker does not have a son," I said quietly trying to mask my anger and stupidity; I should have known she would try to pair me with someone.

"No, Jedi Skywalker does not have a son," she said coolly. I could sense her anger as she continued, "Cuhan was an eight year old youngling training at the new Temple, eight years ago, when Jedi Skywalker discovered that he had no home; that he was merely an orphan coming off the streets to train during the day. Jedi Skywalker then legally took him as his son so that Cuhan could continue his training. Jedi Skywalker has done a very kind favor, but I know he holds no emotional attachment to the boy, as that is not the Jedi way."

"Oh," I spoke quietly as mother's voice had risen in frustration; I needn't anger her anymore. "That was a very kind thing for him to do."

My mother almost seemed to soften a bit, "I'm sure you will appreciate the company of the Jedi's; they are very hospitable."

For the rest of the meal we ate in peace. Unfortunately it was the only quiet part of my day because as soon as I finished my meal I was taken to the dressing rooms and prepared for the Jedi council's arrival and banquet.

I was fit into my dress and quickly rushed to my least favorite place in our upper palace; the hair room.

My mother was of course already prepared and in full dress, which was surprisingly dressed down for her. I hadn't seen her dressed this casually except in old photographs from when I was first born.

Sadly, I didn't have more than a few seconds to admire her because my eyes were forced back forward as they did my hair. My mother and I finally agreed that I could wear it down in its natural chocolate brown curls if I had at least small braids looped up on the sides.

After I was ready I stepped in front of the full length mirror and almost felt a bit proud; I looked stunning. I always tried to not think too highly of myself, but at this moment I felt like a real princess, the princess I would soon be.

I then remembered the message from my grandparents.

I turned swiftly to my mother, "Mom, could I perhaps speak to you for a moment." I paused then adding quickly, "Privately?"

The personnel promptly emptied from the room to leave us our peace.

My mother fiddled with her hair in the mirror, "Yes dear? You know we must be getting to the landing pad quickly. The Jedi council will be arriving in a few minutes."

"Mother, it's a message from grandma and grandpa," I stated blankly. I then told her everything the message had said to tell her.

She stood pondering, "Tara, this does serve to be very valuable information and I'm sure the Jedi council will be pleased to learn of the Hutt's hidden base. Thank you."

She then walked from the room obviously in a hurry. I tried to follow, but she was always a bit faster than me. She seemed so eager to reach the landing pad, while I could deal with not reaching it for a few more minutes.

As we turned toward the elevator I looked to one of the clocks; we were a half hour early, but I was sure my mother was being fidgety for a reason

**Luke Skywalker**

I pulled the transport cruiser from light speed smiling as I saw the domes and deserts of Tatooine staring up at me; I was finally home.

I was also finally going to see my baby Tara again, although she was probably no baby anymore. I wondered what she would appear to look like. With any luck she would look like her mother, but suppose she had grown to look like me. I also wondered if she would look like my sister, Leia, who was said to be almost as beautiful as my mother, Padme Amidala. Before I had left her hair had been a dusty brown, and her eyes had shown a dark auburn. I hoped that I would recognize her.

I thought also, of course, of Athlena and how she must have changed, probably only becoming more beautiful with each passing day. We would finally be reunited, and I knew that she had not been married; Jedi's were always invited to weddings within the new republic; either for security purposes or because they knew the royal family well. I could almost feel her from here; the force seemed stronger around her, but that seemed only to be for me. Our last time together was almost timeless, or at least it had seemed. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, but that would still only occur rarely since our love would always be hidden.

Although the consequences that brought me home were not the greatest I was glad to have made the journey and any sacrifice I made here would be more than worth the cost.

"Master Luke?" Cuhan asked slipping in from the main cabin.

"Yes Cuhan?" I asked setting R2-D2 to steer into the loading bay; we had already been cleared.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked calmly. I often forgot that watching after Tara would be his first real task, but I trusted him, as he deserved.

"The task that lies before you is quiet simple my young padawan. I have the greatest confidence in you. Trust in the force and you shall do no wrong," I said firmly grasping his shoulder. "The Thelcar family is very kind and willing to help fight with us. You will not need to worry until you are set to watch Tara during the battle; everything until then will merely be practice."

He nodded silently; I could sense that he was still nervous, "Yes, of course Master."

We walked to the door and waited as the ramp slowly lowered itself from the ship's wall. Then I saw her.

Athlena's face shone brightly as she walked forward to greet me, "Welcome Jedi Master Skywalker."

She walked toward me as I walked toward her and I bowed slightly, "Princess Athlena, I have been anxious to meet with you again and learn about the growing of our people."

"I would love to give you an over view and tour. Of course only if you would like that," she said.

"I would love a tour, but perhaps tomorrow after we have discussed some of our retaliation plans," I said smiling back.

"Yes, that sounds perfect," she said smiling professionally.

Her face was like a breath of fresh air; the way her dimples showed only slightly when she smiled politely; the way her cheeks always filled with a rosy pink. The curvature of her lips was almost too much to resist, but I had learned restraint, and I used it. I then looked to the side of where she had been standing and I saw my beautiful daughter, Tara.

She looked like an angel in the late afternoon sunlight. She was still young, but her face held a maturity that I knew would grow. The color of her curly hair reminded me much of my sister's and I knew she must have looked like my mother. All of the pictures I had viewed of my mother had depicted her like this and I felt proud. I knew of course at that moment that she did not know I was her father, but it was of course in everyone's best interest for her not to know.

I walked to her bowing slightly, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Tara. The last time I saw you, you were barely a month old."

She managed a smile, "As you can see I've grown up."

Her mother glanced toward her giving her one of those faces that says to be more polite, but it didn't bother me at all, that is her unwillingness to become acquainted with me.

She looked towards me again, but instead with a more genuine smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

I then turned to introduce Cuhan, but when I looked behind me he wasn't there. I then called towards the ship, "Cuhan."

He then slowly emerged onto the landing pad; he had forgotten to dress into his more formal robes before we had arrived, but he was ready now, and probably more nervous than ever before.

**Cuhan (saying Cuhan Skywalker just seems a bit wrong so right now it's just Cuhan)**

I had forgotten to change into my formal robes! As Luke stepped out onto the platform to greet the Escavo princess and her daughter I rushed back into the ship to change. Just as I finished I heard Luke calling for me.

I quickly stepped onto the landing pad and looked toward Luke, but my gaze was captured by the breath-taking girl beside him; she was absolutely stunning.

I tried not to stare, but she was so beautiful. Her hair seemed soft as it fell in long, russet curls around her perfect visage. Her face seemed kind; rosy cheeks and smooth lips. Her body seemed proportionate as no part was too large or too small, but her face held my attention the most because of her eyes. They were like warm pools of chocolate, but they had some type of lock on them as if I couldn't see through and I needed the combination. I felt myself blush as her eyes met mine; then she let a small giggle escape her otherwise professional composure. What was she thinking? What did she think of me?

I of course was almost startled by my feelings for her; Jedi's were not to form attachments, and yet I felt as if I would give anything for her, even my life.

I tried not to show my abrupt feelings and so I walked to Princess Athlena and politely greeted her just as Luke had then I moved to greet the princess's daughter; her.

"Hello," I said bowing. "My name is Cuhan, Cuhan Skywalker. I believe that I shall serve as your guard for the coming times."

She smiled brightly; my god she was gorgeous, "My name is Tara, Tara Thelcar. You are Jedi Master Skywalker's padawan?"

Did she think that I did not look like I should be a padawan to a Jedi as knowledgeable as Luke? I tried to keep my face calm, "Yes, I have been studying with him exclusively for two years from the age of fourteen, I am now sixteen."

Why had I said my age? I felt stupid as I felt Luke's eyes fall upon me; I could feel his questioning glare.

Then Luke spoke, "Perhaps, Princess Athlena, you may brief me on the situation privately while the rest of the Jedi council arrives and is shown to their quarters; Tara may show Cuhan his post."

"That sounds perfect," the princess answered smiling.

"Yes that does," Tara said smiling at me. "Come I'll show my family's quarters."

I nodded, a bit lost for words and followed her towards the palace.

**Tara**

When I had first laid eyes on him my heart began beating erratically. He was handsome and dare I say beautiful. His dark, ebony hair was cropped short with an uncut lock tucked behind his ear while his eyes sparkled a deep blue. He looked so average and yet so extraordinary. Now I was walking with him towards the palace to give him a tour, but unfortunately we never made it.

Some of the other transports flown by the Jedi council had been arriving and no one in our group had actually paid much attention until my mother had remembered that she was supposed to also greet them.

When Cuhan stopped walking and spun around I also turned to ask him what was wrong, but I was caught off guard by the scene unfolding before me.

Never in my life had I seen a droid that could hurt you beyond accidentally burning your food, when here we were being attacked by the most well serving attack droids ever built. I could not be certain, but from visitor's stories and depictions I believed they were ninja droids.

**Cuhan**

Tara and I had almost entered the palace when I felt a sudden disturbance in the force behind me.

I turned to see ninja droids coming from one of the ships that was supposed to be transporting Jedi Master Yalawari, but he was clearly not aboard.

Luke quickly signaled for two of the Jedi padawans to take the Princess into a more secure area as he began to fight the ninja droids. I knew that he would have a more difficult time against the ninja droids as they were made for more advanced combat, but my mission was to protect Tara; however I owed my life to Luke; it was a tough decision.

"Stay behind me," I said moving Tara against my back. I could sense her fear, "I'm sure we'll be fine as long as you don't draw attention."

I slowly advanced toward the fight when a ninja droid jumped from the roof of the building behind us onto the ground in front of Tara.

Tara screamed as I quickly swung around her to face the droid while drawing my lightsaber and hastily slicing him in two.

"Tara are you alright," I asked turning to face her.

"What the hell are you doing!" she exclaimed. "We should be as far away from these things as possible."

I excused her profane remarks as I felt her fear and panic swell into a bubble around her.

"I'm protecting you while helping my master," I answered hurriedly again keeping her behind me as I began to advance towards the battle.

"Cuhan get her away from here! Your mission is to protect her; not me!" Luke yelled while finishing-off another droid. "Go, now!"

"But Master!" I cried pleading for him to allow me to assist in the battle.

"Now!" he said fiercely. In almost any other battle I would have fought longer to be allowed to stay, but Luke was right; my task was to protect Tara.

"Come," I said quickly leading her towards the palace. "We must find a secure area."

"The board room," she whispered. She was obviously aware of a droids hearing powers; none seemed to be listening now, but none seemed close enough to have heard her.

"Lead the way," I responded quietly. As she took my hand leading me at a run through the long hallways towards the board room I felt almost an electrical current moving between us. Something about the way I sensed her, the way I felt about her was livening, intoxicating, and I knew that I would never have enough.

**Okay so middle of a battle… was longer than last chapter, but I couldn't help but leave you guys hanging! Remember… two reviews or no new chapter and I do love constructive criticism! And no… your story sucks is not constructive criticism… your story sucks **_**because**_** (fill in reasoning) IS constructive criticism! I do hope that you don't think my story sucks! Hope you enjoyed! A new chapter I will have up and running soon! Yoda I am learning to speak… lol**

**Love always! --Emmelina Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M UNGROUNDED!!!! YAY!!! I have read some reviews and I just want to clear some things up…**

**Luke decided to include the no attachments rule because even though he is a very loving person because he cared about Leia Darth Vader found out about her and then he found out about his parents history and so he decided to LIMIT attachments… no falling in love and all that kind of stuff, but he doesn't know about Anakin and the sand people so he let the younglings live with their parents until they were assigned a Jedi Master and began traveling he also knows about the connection between Master and Padawan, but he tries not to acknowledge his love to Cuhan as his son because he does not want anything to happen to Cuhan because of it, but he DOES love Cuhan like a son, but kind of also like a brother… it's kind of in between.**

**He went to Naboo to associate them into the new republic and he began to learn the history, and I mean COME ON people Luke's not an idiot. When he found out the Senator/Queen, Padme Amidala had died giving birth to twins who then disappeared in the midst of the whole eliminate the Jedis thing he then found that the father was also unknown and then that Leia looked like her and then he did like test stuff and found that he was related to her so THAT is how he found out, but he has only told Leia so no one else knows.**

**For future reference… idk if they have vodka and such, but they do have bars so I would also assume they have abusive drinking habits (you'll get it later on)**

**I hope I cleared up some questions. I'm sorry but I was unable to efficiently include that in the story. So here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**All of the clothes featured may be found with this links~  
www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/taras_everyday_wear/set?id=9768236**

**Luke**

As I watched Cuhan and Tara run towards the building to safety I breathed a short sigh of relief. I did love them both, but now I did not need to worry about any harm befalling them. I also did not need to worry about Athlena.

I turned back towards the droids as easily defeatable fighter droids began to join us on the landing pad. I activated a second lightsaber to deflect shots coming from behind me as well. I then saw what I feared the cause was emerging from the stolen transport ship, Oret Sapan, the man fighting for a lost cause.

Oret Sapan had been a strong supporter of the Galactic Empire and believed that Jedis were an enemy to the new republic or any political set-up that the galaxy held, but everyone in the republic knew that he was a menace and a threat to the peace that was much wanted and needed. He seemed to know more than anyone suspected him of knowing and I could sense his confidence. I could tell that his number of supporters had grown since our last encounter.

"Well Luke I see you've so far thwarted my efforts here," Oret said smiling maniacally, but I could sense something else in his plan.

"Why attack us here when a successful attack could be more easily achieved elsewhere," I asked keeping my composure to a calm medium as I walked away from the battle and towards him.

"Perhaps it is because I know that what means a great deal to you is here," he said happily glaring. How would he possibly know about Athlena and Tara? I would give nothing away though as I remained relaxed in my emotions.

"What is here Oret? What would be so important to me? The Jedi order is simply here to help restore peace to the Escavos and the Hutts," I said placing one of my lightsabers back onto my belt, but grasping the other firmly in case of an attack.

He began walking towards the right and so I followed as we began to slowly walk in a circle carefully watching each other; I gripped my lightsaber more tightly in my hand as the tension began to build, "I was here all of those years ago. I saw the way you and the princess looked at each other and then she just has a child? I know your secret Luke and I intend to use it to my advantage."

"I do not know how Athlena's daughter came to be with us, but I can assure you that I am not the girl's father," I said strictly; he gave me a questioning glance, but I kept my facial expression stern.

"I will prove this to the republic and show that the Jedi order is corrupt in their rules. If they broke one of their biggest rules then why would they not break others?" He said as a manic smile came onto his visage.

"It is not true, but if I did have a child what would be so wrong. I would have left them behind," I said as I flexed my fingers on the lightsaber; they were getting sore.

"Then perhaps I would have to punish them for believing in such foolishness as the new republic and your Jedi order to protect it," he said forebodingly.

"My purpose as a Jedi Knight is to vanquish evil and to help those in need; I will refuse to let you hurt innocent people on your senseless quest for power," I said focusing on his emotions as fear began to enter the mix.

"This was merely a warning to you Luke. I am now the messenger of a higher power. Your job was not done when you killed our lords! You will regret this!" He yelled running back towards the ship. He then took off leaving behind now wasted droids to fight a meaningless battle, but I let him go because I knew that his capture was inevitable when he could then stand to a fair trial; however the battle was not over yet. As I stepped back towards the droid battle I couldn't help but wonder if Athlena and I had been that obvious, because if we were more people may have known; and might still.

**Tara**

As Cuhan and I ran through the long winding corridors towards the palace's most secure room, the board room, I continued to trip over the long skirts of my dress.

Cuhan and I had not gone too far into the battle, but my adrenaline was still rushing; I could barely see straight.

As we had been running Cuhan had caught up with me and now ran by my side, but when we were no more than a minute from the board room he stopped suddenly then quickly looking behind us and signaling for me to be silent. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he launched himself towards me yelling, "Cover your ears!"

I was knocked to the floor by Cuhan as he shielded me from a sonic blast, but really more of a shriek, that exploded through the wall leaving dust and debris all around us. Ninja droids spilled into the hallway behind us and Cuhan let out a loud, pained gasp as his upper arm was hit by a blaster.

"Cuhan!" I said as he rolled over onto his back and behind one of the larger chunks of walls. Blaster shots were being fired all around us, but I could only worry about him and us ever reaching safety.

He looked straight at me in an almost startling way as he activated his light saber; the sudden bright blue startled me as he began to speak, "Tara I want you to run there as quickly as you can and I promise I won't be far behind, but if I'm not there exactly one minute after, go in and don't let anyone in. These droids can disguise their voices so don't answer if it sounds like me or any other familiar voice calling for you."

"But I can't leave you out here alone! And you're wounded," I said trying not to look at the wound on his arm.

"I know what I'm doing," He said quickly peering over the small chunk of wall separating us from the attack. "Now go!" he yelled jumping up to start blocking the droid's shots.

I didn't look back as I jumped up and ran at my fastest towards the board room. I could hear the sound of crumbling metal and the zap of the lightsaber meeting the ray gun's blasts as I continued tripping over my dress.

When I reached the board room I opened the door with the secure pass key. I stood waiting with the door held open as tension began to build. Suddenly all I could hear was the distant sound of blasters; the retaliation noises had disappeared.

I worried that something had happened to Cuhan until I saw him rounding the corner nearest me and signaled for me to get inside the room. Seconds later he had arrived and quickly shut the door behind him.

"I don't think any of them followed me fast enough," he said panting heavily.

"What about your arm?" I asked moving towards him to get a better look at it.

"It's stopped bleeding. I should be fine," he said looking at it more carefully.

"I still think you should get some help," I said giving him a truly worried look.

Then he laughed, "What help? I will once this battle is over, but for now I'm just going to need to ignore it."

"I suppose," I said in a bit of a pouty manner.

"This is the third time in the last four months I've ruined a pair of formal robes in battle," he said chuckling. "Master Luke is going to kill me."

"He'll understand," I said looking down, feeling embarrassed for nothing. "Your job was to protect me and you were only doing so."

"Right now it looks like you're going to be the death of me," said smiling brightly.

"I would certainly hope not," I said sternly looking back up at him and giving him a why-did-you-even-say-that look.

"I'm just teasing you," he said still amused. "I would assume this is your first battle."

"I don't really enjoy talking about battle and people dying," I said looking back down.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Any other topic you care to discuss?"

"My mother said that you are Luke's adoptive son," I said curiously. "It must be amazing to be the son of the head… or King Jedi or whatever it is."

Cuhan chuckled massaging his hand, "He's not the 'King Jedi' he's the head of the Jedi council, and it has been pretty amazing, but he's only a mentor. I doubt he really loves me like a son."

"So your relationship is professional?" I asked confirming what my mother had told me.

"Yes, but I did get an aunt and uncle out of the deal," he said smiling; probably remembering something.

"Who is that?" I asked inquisitively.

"Leia and Hon Solo of course," he said smiling. "My father tries to remind her that our relationship should be professional, but something about having three kids after serving in the new republic for so many years has really turned her into the motherly, nurturing type. Hon has gotten a little softer, but he's still just as… adventurous as ever."

"You know Hon Solo and Leia Skywalker," I said star struck.

"They're more like a family then Luke is," he said laughing a bit. "I really do love them both."

"It must still be incredible to be a Jedi and know the people that saved us from the Sith," I said still fairly enthralled.

"It is, but I would trade it all to be normal," he said quietly losing his cheerful expression.

I decided not to ask why it was that he would give it all up, but instead why he was so sad; however which to choose from was tough. I decided to ask the simplest question, "Why?"

He sighed, "It's a long story."

"We seem to have plenty of time," I said jokingly then realizing I had been rude. "Of course you don't have to."

"I don't mind," he said quietly. "It's not the adventures and missions that I mind; they are amazing! It's just that my parents were poor. We didn't have much money and they knew that there was something very special about me. They took me to the Jedi temple when I was nine months old and I was already walking and saying simple words, but that's not what made them think that I was fit to be a Jedi; it was that I had a certain type of intuition… fast reflexes. I was tested and Master Vrand even came to talk to them. I was very powerful with the ways of the force already; it was baffling to them and quite astonishing; especially because I seemed to have less midichlorians than the average human… let alone a Jedi. They began my training at the age of one and my parents were so proud of me. Unfortunately I didn't realize that there were so many people still against the Jedis at that time and the injuries my father had sustained remained a mystery to me; I didn't realize he was being beaten by the other humans in our neighborhood because his son was training to be a Jedi. As I said before; we were poor and so of course we really didn't live in the nicest of neighborhoods. All of my friends' parents no longer let them play with me. Soon the beatings began to affect my father and he got sicker and weaker each day. On the day he passed he told me to never give up and that he was more than proud of me… that no amount of words could express how much he cared. After my father died it took a heavy toll on my mother she began drinking and telling me that I was the reason… that everything was my fault. When she died I was only six, but I am able to remember her in her right state of mind… I do know that she loved me. Luke then took me in when he found out that I was living on the streets and I have been his Padawan ever since. I do wonder how my life would have been if my parents hadn't taken me to the Jedi temple… maybe I would have that average life without many worries."

"That's so sad, Cuhan," I said almost unsure of what to say.

"Yah, but what's your story," he asked kindly. "You don't seem to have your father either."

"He left when I was a month old. My mother always tells me that he was a very brave person," I said sighing. "When I was little my grandparents told me the stories of Luke Skywalker and how he defeated the sith and brought a new more secure sense of peace to the galaxy; my mother always told me that my father was much like him."

"You must be excited to get better acquainted with Master Luke then," Cuhan said smiling.

"He seems nice, but I always imagined him a bit differently," I said scrunching up my forehead in thought.

"More… hero like?" Cuhan said in amusement.

"Yes," I answered blushing.

"People are always different then you would imagine them," Cuhan said contently. "You either expect more or less than you get. It is a sad thing really."

"You are exactly as I imagined you," I said.

"You are more beautiful than imagined you," Cuhan said slightly smiling at me as if I was the only thing he saw.

I was quiet as he looked down.

"I'm sorry," Cuhan said quietly. "But I mean what I say."

We sat in silence for no more than a minute until we heard a knock on the door.

"Get behind me," Cuhan said drawing his lightsaber and holding it ready to strike as the door creaked open.

"My god Cuhan," a man said startled as he walked in to see us waiting. "I would have thought that you could sense me."

"Sorry Master Munjaar," Cuhan said deactivating his lightsaber and attaching it to his belt. "I still have much to learn."

"At the rate you're learning you won't became a Jedi Knight until you are fifty; let alone a Jedi Master," the man said. "Master Luke requests your presence on the landing pad."

"Of course," Cuhan said leaving the room quickly and quietly.

I did not know of anything to do but to go back to my room and wait for someone to tell me otherwise.

**Cuhan**

As I sat on my bed waiting for Master Luke to return from the emergency tactical meeting I still couldn't believe what he had told me; Oret Sapan was after Tara.

Not only had my task just grown 100 times larger, but I worried for her greatly.

Master Luke had sent Jedi Ralto to watch Tara's room while I was 'resting', but I couldn't sleep; worry overwhelmed me.

No one had told Tara and I was instructed to keep all known threats a secret, but the feelings I had to protect her were so strong.

I could take her far away, but then I would be expelled from the Jedi order not to mention the uncertainties of the universe.

As I heard Master Luke enter the room I quickly tried to control my emotions, but as usual I wasn't fast enough.

"Cuhan, learn restraint," Master Luke said calmly.

I knew that it would be stupid to not tell the truth; even if the truth was something that could get me in trouble, "Master I care about her in ways I cannot describe. I've barely known her for half a day, but if I ever lost her…"

"Cuhan you know that love is forbidden," Master Luke said with a strict kind of concern. That was the moment that all doubt passed me; I did love her.

"Cuhan please," Master Luke almost begged. "I think that you need to return to the temple to reflect and clear your mind. I have trained you well and I would hate to see you expelled."

"No," I said begging. "I cannot leave at a time like this. My task was to protect her until she is safe and she is FAR from safe right now."

"I do not want you to make the same mistake."

"What mistake master?"

"It… nothing," Master Luke said turning away.

"You always tell me that I am the person you most trust," I said respectively.

"I knew someone; they were foolish and because of that they almost lost the person they loved and so they left and that Cuhan was good for them."

"It is not as if she feels the same way."

"Cuhan please listen to reason and clear your mind."

"You know more than anyone what I wish; to just be normal."

Master Luke remained silent for a long time until he spoke quietly, "You may leave to lead a normal life Cuhan, but know that it may end badly and you can never come back to this once you leave."

"I am sorry master. I will forget these foolish feelings."

Master Luke nodded and left to his room.

I sat and thought about Tara and how I would have to fall out of love with her. She would find someone for her and I would become a Jedi Knight and hopefully one day a Jedi Master, but I fell asleep wondering if she would take me for her happily ever after.

**I know that the end of the chapter is crap and I've decided that Tara is a Mary-sue, but I have plans for them all in which require a Mary-sue, but Cuhan's gonna do something stupid!!! Just you wait and see… If you have any questions (that don't pertain to the plot of the story) don't hesitate to ask!!! I'm also wondering if you want me to add some Luke and Athlena stuff because I feel like some fluff and Cuhan and Tara are a LONG way from that… so comments? I really do hope you are enjoying!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think that saying what I'm going to write out loud/acting it out in my head might help with the Mary-sue problem because in my head my characters seem so much more complex and more alive… less generic. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and the updates will be coming more quickly but since I've finally completely finished the plotline I've been writing random tidbits so some future chapters are all ready done! I would just hate to force a story… because then it really would suck… lol**

**And thank you for all the reviews so far but this time I am setting a 2 review minimum! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Luke**

I approached Athlena's door calmly. I nodded to Drox to relieve him of his duty and I waited until he was out of sight to quietly slip into Athlena's room.

I felt as if we were fourteen years in the past on one of the mornings I would come to wake her. I silently sat on her bed near her feet looking upon her beautiful face. This was the first time we had been alone since I arrived and I wanted the moment to last forever.

She stirred in her sleep; her eyes slowly opening to the dim morning sunlight; the second sun hadn't risen yet.

She smiled and lifted herself onto her elbows smiling at me, "I've dreamed of the day that I woke up to see you sitting there again."

"So have I," I said grinning.

Then she leaned towards me and our lips met. I felt the same energy flow between us that had existed all those years ago, but now those years seemed like nothing. As I slowly pulled away I half expected to see Tara's crib in the corner and the older pictures of Tatooine covering the walls, just as Athlena's room had been before I left.

She then sighed pressing her forehead to mine, "Would you have stayed if you could have?"

I remained quiet for a moment before I answered, "There is no doubt."

"I wish that you could have seen Tara grow up," Athlena whispered.

"She is so beautiful," I whispered in response. "She looks like my mother."

I didn't have to look to know that Athlena was smiling and it warmed my heart to be near her, "Athlena, promise me that no matter what happens in the future you will always know I love you."

"What would happen in the future that would prevent me from knowing that?" Athlena asked.

"In case something was to happen to one of us," I said almost silently.

She looked up concerned, "What's wrong Luke?"

I told her of Oret Sapan's knowledge and that he planned to come after her and Tara. With every sentence I spoke she seemed to become even more afraid.

I finally ended with reassuring words, "But I won't allow any harm to come to you or Tara; I swear."

"No Luke," she said then firmly grasping my hand. "I don't care what becomes of me; I only want you to save Tara. Always keep her safe."

"But Athlena," I started to protest until she interrupted me lifting my face to hers so that I could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"You save Tara," she said strictly. "I rather my own life than hers."

I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes and I felt a knot forming my stomach as a kind of unease over came me and at that moment I felt as if our time was limited. I softly kissed her forehead then holding her in my arms, "Nothing will happen to either of you; I swear it."

She looked up at me smiling as her soft hand caressed my cheek. "I've missed you Luke," she whispered into my ear; I could feel her warm breath on the nape of my neck.

I couldn't fight the temptation any longer and I kissed her almost fiercely as she responded equally. We fell into that kind of deep passion that was hard to pull out of and for the first time in more than fourteen years we become one.

**Cuhan**

I awoke to find Luke's bed empty and so I left the small apartment to follow my instincts to the food. I passed by the meeting room occupied by some members of the Jedi council; I figured that they were speaking about Tara so I stopped by the doorway to listen. I was shocked to hear what the several voices were saying

"We have a real mess on our hands."

"Well someone has to do this job and I for one am honored."

"But the Queen and King's bodies were delivered to us this morning and they said that that was merely a warning. We've already lost two padawans and I don't think we should risk anymore."

"It would be wrong to leave with things so terrible."

"But what is one planet?"

"We have come to fight this battle and we will not abandon them when they are obviously in crisis."

"Has anyone notified Skywalker about the bodies?"

"No one has seen him yet this morning."

"He's probably resting after yesterday's battle although I didn't see him doing much except for talk to Sapan."

"He told us what Sapan said and I think that we may have more than a tiny war on our hands."

"Ignore what he said."

"No one here wants to say it, but we all know that it is true."

After a few moments of silence I heard the sentence that sent chills down my spine…

"The Sith is back."

I felt dizzy as the last few years flashed before my eyes. Luke and I had fought in numerous battles together, but in every battle pitted against us, the Jedis, I had felt something else there; something dark. I had always considered it the enemy because when the battle ended the darker presence had left, but when I felt the same presence continuously, and sometimes in places without battle, I had wondered and now I was sure; the sith was back.

I walked briskly down the hallway and back into the apartment in hopes of a place to collect my thoughts. I quickly shut the door and paced back and forth for a few seconds until a small sound that came from Luke's room. I drew my lightsaber quickly standing in a ready battle stance until Luke walked out with a shocked look on his face.

"Cuhan, what are you doing?" he asked startled by my lightsaber which was now inches from his face.

"I'm so sorry master," I said quickly while deactivating my lightsaber and fumbling with it as I attempted to reattach it to my belt.

"Calm down and tell me what has gotten you this worked up," he said making me slowly take a seat on the couch.

I tried to come up with the words, but Luke realized what I meant to say before I told him.

"I've been meaning to tell you Cuhan, but the time was never right," Luke said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

We sat in silence for a while; until I quickly stood and was able to mumble, "I think that I should go and protect Tara now."

Luke frowned as he watched me slowly exit the room.

Luckily I was able to collect my thoughts before I reached Tara's room where she seemed just as distraught as I felt.

**I know it's really short but I promise I'll write more next time :) R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that George Lucas owns… I only own what I created.**

**Okay so sorry for the not updating thing but I been on vacation without the stupid internet and I have been working out of a writer's block and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest.**

**Also be aware of the fact that this story takes place after the sixth movie and so anything you know of that happened after that doesn't exist in this story.**

**Cuhan**

Looking after Tara wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy. After the death of her grandparents she had spiraled into a dark place; sadness surrounded her. No further attacks had been made by Oret Sapan, but I was waiting for the moment she became… real.

Tara had been almost robotic over the past two weeks trying to fulfill her new duties as princess, but every meal not spent with senators and royalty, every moment she had no need to speak she was silent. I wondered if she would ever become the Tara I had known for only one day and I knew that I would never accept this to be her; she was an empty shell that needed to be filled.

I remember my mother after my father died; hollow and… distant. My mother had acted as if she was on some far out desert planet in the outer rims with nothing but the pain existing (which Tara didn't have to pretend to). She had taken care of me muttering things to herself, a mess from all of the drinks and I knew how to run when she would yell at me, scream that she should have gotten rid of me and that it was entirely my fault.

Those are the memories that haunt me the most and to see Tara the same empty shell broke my heart; I felt not just mental pain, but almost physical torment. I had no way of reaching her and luckily she wasn't able to drink or do anything to spiral her further into the darkness enclosing her; however she did have a deep hatred for whoever did this to her grandparents.

For the first three days after her grandparent's death she hadn't said a single word leaving everyone around her worried that something more was wrong.

When she finally spoke I was leaving her room to let Master Ralto take over the night watch when Tara spoke, "They used to take me into the city and let me play the peddlers games… they would let me see if I could find a way to win their money, but more respect. I didn't know then, but my grandparents were teaching me how to earn the respect of even the most stubborn people; to be clever too."

"They seemed like fine people," I said quietly still with my hand gripping the door knob; I was afraid taking my hand off would make Tara stop talking, but as I looked towards her she was peering out her window towards the city skyline.

"They were," she said looking down towards her golden bracelets as she began to spin them around her fingers.

I felt that she wanted privacy and so I left her to her thoughts.

Throughout the following days she told me more of these short stories; how her grandfather had taught her to read and how her grandmother had taught her how to cook. She told me how every lesson and every moment spent together had a significant or unimportant purpose and how she loved every single one.

When the day of the funeral came I escorted her from her room to the recession as they marched her grandparent's coffins to the burial. She had held my hand weeping silently into my shoulder as they lowered the coffins into their chambers and I felt Master Luke watching us with understanding eyes; I was her friend.

At the reception I always stood a foot or two behind her as she greeted the more important guests until Master Luke pulled me aside to give me a quick update on the battles against the Hutts and their droids. I had had all of my senses focused on Tara and as she got farther away I thought she was merely traveling towards the opposite end of the room, but when Master Luke dismissed me I knew she had gone somewhere I wasn't supposed to find her.

I ran towards where I felt she was until I reached the rooftop to see her standing out of place against the pale, sandy sky.

Her arms rested at her sides as she stood holding her shoes in her right hand and her hair piece in another; it was the first time I had seem her hair completely down and it was beautiful.

"Cuhan?" she whispered. I could tell she expected me to follow her here.

"Yes," I answered as I was taught, but I thought it was maybe a bit too harsh for the situation.

"They took me here when I was ten," She said beginning what felt like the last story. "They told me that this was my city; my people and I didn't understand them. They told me that this would be my responsibility soon and I…. I suppose they were right, but at the same time it's not."

"You are the princess," I said now slowly walking towards her.

"Cuhan would you take me somewhere far away?" she asked, "Somewhere where nothing matters… not even us?"

I now stood beside her wishing that I could say yes… wishing that I could ease her suffering, but instead I did what I knew I should do, "No."

Then she did something so unexpected… she turned and standing on her toes she kissed me.

Our lips met briefly; a soft exchange and then it was over; it left me so little memory. I kept my eyes closed as she walked away towards the building where I knew I should follow, but that I didn't.

I now knew that she felt the same for me and all of the feelings I had tried to lock up broke loose inside me with that one kiss.

**I know this was short, but I have the writer's block curse and there is no cure!!! I have no plot attachment from here to the next big plot point but I'm working on it! Review porfavor! **

**--Love, Emmelina Mason**


End file.
